


Just Like Animals

by deVien



Series: deVien's OBEYMEmber writings [12]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: OBEYMEmber, Other, Reader-Insert, Short & Sweet, gender neutral reader, no beta we die like lillith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deVien/pseuds/deVien
Summary: OBEYMEmber Day 12 - Animals“I like your little fangs.” Mammon spluttered at that, heat rising to his face, “They ain’t little! I’m a dangerous and ferocious demon y’know!” More laughter, but this time he couldn’t quite tell whether it was at him or with him...but he didn’t really mind either way.“You’re the scariest of demons, oh Great Mammon, with those massive ferocious kitten fangs of yours.”“That’s right- OI! They AIN’T kitten fangs! These are the fangs of a great and powerful demon!”“Prove it.” Your cocky tone raised a playful growl out of him, “Oh, I’ll show ya alright”.
Series: deVien's OBEYMEmber writings [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995865
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99
Collections: deVien's OBEYMEmber





	Just Like Animals

**Author's Note:**

> OBEYMEmber Day 12 - Animals
> 
> Hey folks!
> 
> Apologies for another really short one...I thought my wrist was on the mend, but I overdid it and am back in the brace :c 
> 
> Anywho, I loooove the fact that the demon boys have those lil' fangs (as shown in the chat 'photo' with Mammon clutching Levi's Azuki pillow). They remind me of cat fangs and, well...here. This is the offering, hahaha! Admittedly, this is something that I would actually do so it's probably not as 'reader neutral' as my offerings tend to be as it's a bit weird. 
> 
> In retrospect, could've/maybe should've tried to do this with Satan but alas...
> 
> As always, as gender and relationship neutral as possible and no beta reading. I'm always around for chatting in the comments or on social media too. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> If you'd like to offer some support or simply yell at/with me outside of AO3, please feel free to have a little look at my carrd:  
> https://devien.carrd.co/

You were staring.    
  
Mammon tried desperately to ignore it, but he was beginning to feel self-conscious. He sunk deeper into the couch and clutched Levi’s stupid pillow (what’d he call it - Azuki-tan or something?) tighter in the crook of his arm, continuing to scroll through Devilgram. 

His eyebrows furrowed as he struggled to focus due to your apparent fixation.   
  
“Whaddya want, human? Can’t get enough of your fill of The Great Mammon, huh?” He cast his eyes over to you, trying to appear nonchalant.    
  
And then you clacked your teeth at him.   
  
...What?

He stared blankly at you but you simply continued to clack your teeth.   
  
Had one of his brothers broken you?  
  
Finally, you laughed. Normally that would fill him with joy and he’d be pleased that he could bring you happiness. But this was just confusing.  
  
As if trying to help him figure out some weird code, you raised your index fingers up by your mouth and bent them in time with more clacking.  
  
“Did someone curse you or what? You’re acting absolutely crazy.”  
  
That only appeared to make you laugh more than anything else. Finally, you spoke, “I like your little fangs.” Mammon spluttered at that, heat rising to his face, “They ain’t little! I’m a dangerous and ferocious demon y’know!” More laughter, but this time he couldn’t quite tell whether it was at him or with him...but he didn’t really mind either way.  
  
“You’re the scariest of demons, oh Great Mammon, with those massive ferocious kitten fangs of yours.”   
  
“That’s right- **_OI_**! They **_AIN’T_** kitten fangs! These are the fangs of a great and powerful demon!”  
  
“Prove it.” Your cocky tone raised a playful growl out of him, “Oh, I’ll show ya alright”.   
  
In no time the two of you were tearing down the halls of the House of Lamentation, screeching and hollering like a pack of wild animals. Whatever part of you thought that you could outrun the fastest of the seven brothers was foolish - but that didn’t mean that it wasn’t fun.  
  
Well, until Lucifer caught you anyway. 


End file.
